Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Are Train it's Crash (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS)
All: Year *Stephen: (song ending) *Barney: (music end) HOLLY SMOKE The Magic Number It's 400 Point We Need That But We Going to Roller Coaster. *All: Yeah! *Barney: What that Hole Shit What! *Hannah: (fartting) Donut *Barney: Donut FUCK ASS *All: Ho No *Barney: Ready Your Not. HERE WE GO! *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Keesha: 5 *Robert: 4 *Stephen: 3 *Hannah: 2 *Barney: 1 *Barney and Kids: BLAST OFF *Barney: oh that was fun. so let's try again even LOUDER. 1, 2, 3..... *All: BLAST OFF *Stephen: I'm Sick! *Barney: I Wish We GOing Stop *All: Oh My *Barney: Well I Guess Wee Need to Shout "Blast Off" Even Louder Will Going to Need Everyone Help. *Keesha: Yes! *Barney: Come on Everybody, Really LOUD Now, Ready. *Stephen: Okay *Barney: 1... 2... 3.. *All: BLAST OFFFFFFFFFF *(Gun Shooting) *(all yelling) *All: NO! *Barney: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falling down) Whoa!, Boom! (fall down and hurt your Keens Boo-Boo) What!, Uh-Oh! I Say "bLAST oFF" Not Me! *Kids: Oh No. *Barney: I Love Match! What The Hell It Happens Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Train falling down) Whoa!, Boom! (fall down and then it's broken game machine hurt your Keens Boo-Boo) What!, Uh-Oh! I Say SHUT Your Ass Not Me! Oh! (falling down) Oh No. I Fell Down to the Ground I Love Match (laughing) Come on, Okay! FUCKING Shit! (Fightings Punching) (Dog Barking) SHIT! *Kids: Guard Dog! *(all yelling) *Barney: $160,000 YAY! *(all running) *Stephen: Are We've Trouble Barney *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything It's Going to Be Just Fine. Let's Get Out! Very Good (Barney Falling Down) Whoah *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: What, I Say Run Away, Not Me! *All: (all yelling) *Barney: I Fell Down on the Floor. (laughs) So Do I! Can't Get UP I'm Help It's and I Can (laughs) (Kids play shotgun and Killing Barney) (all laughing) Right, Let's Watch South Park (train crashes) WHOA! *Barney: Hey What This. *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: YIKES Oh! (laughing) *Kids: Barney NO! *Barney: Oh Gooddie (Kids Falling Down) Whoah! *Barney and Kids: (Screaming and laughing) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Barney: It's Not That Funny, Just a Question. *(The Kids garb the Gun) (gun shooting) *Barney: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Kids: Ready Your Not, Heeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere, Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! *Barney: WHAT! (Ring Bell) OUCH! It's Hurt. What What What What Who Did You Say RINGING THE BELL FUCKING Oh SURPRISE (rolling away) boom. Ouch! Look What You Did That School IT'S Broken I'm SO MAD *Barney: Oh Boy Oh Boy I Will Rolling Away In The Rocktes *Stephen: Whoa Ive Rolled Away *Barney: I Remember You Never Be Safe *BJ: IM CALLING MY AGENT! *Hannah: I'M SO MAD (all yelling) everybody Say FUCK WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Barney: Ah! (rolling away). Boom. *Kids: (laughing). *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything is going to be just fine. *Kids: (all laughing). *Barney: FUCK HURRY! QUICK *Kids: No *(kids falling down) *Barney: Help *Barney: (Barney and Kids rolling away In the Spaceship) on the Family Feud *Stephen: You Killed This Is Sucks *Crew: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: (screaming and yelling) *Kids: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Barney: See You Next Time *Stephen: I Can't *BJ: No Way *Barney: (laughs and giggles) I Love Family *Barney, Miss. Claus, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Everybody Change Me! *Barney: Oh Goodnight Everbody *Baby Bop: 16 hours ago *BJ: For 12 hours ago *Baby Bop: I'm Calling My Family Feud *Barney: THAT COLBY'S CLUBHOUSE EASTER SHOW 2000 IT COMING UP NEXT RIGHT HERE ON WLIW21 PBS KIDS PTV PARK *All: WHOA! Category:1999 Bloopers Category:Bloopers Category:Barney Outtakes / Bloopers